<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Save My Soul, Tonight by 24hourprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731794">Someone Save My Soul, Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince'>24hourprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp only of you don't read it as the cut to black in the main fic Vampires Will Never Hurt You. wanted to have this in a nother fic just in case someone wanted to read the main fic without the explicit content.<br/> Title is from the mychem song of the same name as the main fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Save My Soul, Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wouldn't make much sense if you don't read the main fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I slowly drop him down on the bed. Climbing over him, returning to my place on his neck.He lets out a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Gordon, you really know what brings me to my knees, dont you." He breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe some other time you'll be on your knees, not tonight" Tumbles out my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" He moans "I'd like that a lot, how about tonight? You gonna fuck me? I've been thinkin about it for 20 years. God, to have you inside me again, you knew exactly what drove me crazy. Never was the same with anyone else, before or after"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would like to think it's more of making love, but yes" I say, slipping my hands up his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always the sappy type, I love that about you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shut him up with a kiss. "Tell me if I need to stop"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supplies are in the drawer, next to the bed" His eyes flutter close and his breath hitches as I start to raise up his shirt, kissing his stomach, my hands roaming his lower back. His eyes lazily open as I slide his shirt over his head, stealing another kiss. I slowly make my way back down, kissing his neck, then his chest, paying close attention to each and every scar. Then his stomach, following the trail of hair down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look up at him, his eyes are blown wide. His normal green eyes dark. I put my hands on the waistband of his pants, and raise an eyebrow to confirm I'm still in the clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please" It almost comes out as a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull both his pants and his underwear off at once, nuzzling myself against his thighs. I hear him moan and then him fumbling around with something. He hands me a bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just smirk at him and take it, returning to my place at his inner thighs. I stroke him a few times, and I take him in my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Gordon" His tangles itself in my hair, I moan and it sends shivers down his spine. "Doc I'm not gonna last if you keep doin' that" He struggles to get his words out through his moans. I slide off him with a pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pour some lube on my fingers, looking up again in confirmation. "Damn, now that's a sight to behold" He brings me up for another kiss, moaning at the taste of himself in my mouth. "I'm ready whenever you are" He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly circle his entrance, gently pressing in, I slowly loosen him up. One fingers, then two, then three. He's already a moaning mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please... Gordon, Please fuck me already." I make quick work of my own clothes, making sure to give him a show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bring him into one more kiss, lubeing up my dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I press it into his entrance, looking up to him again, making sure he's ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Please" </em>
  </b>
  <span> that's all I needed to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gordon, fuck, god, I missed this. I missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you" </span>
  </em>
  <span> He starts to ramble. "You feel so good, fill me up so right, just right, like you were made for this, made for lovin me" His eyes were lulled closed. I take my sweet time, slowly pushing in then pulling almost all the way out. then back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gordon, harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are teasing me at this point" He says, grabbing me closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do what he asks, can't really say no to a face like that. I try to get the angle just right, I quickly find what I'm looking for, I get a breathy "Fuck, Gordon! Right there, not gonna last much longer, my stamina isn't what it used to be" He tries to laugh but it just gets cut off by another moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start stroking his dick at the same pace as my thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I fuckin love you" I finally say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, will all my fuckin heart darlin', I don't have much left Gordon" He cuts himself off with another moan, I'm pretty close myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gordon! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He finishes with one last "Gordon!" I jack him off to completion, and I cum myself, with a breathy "Barney" collapsing into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We start to catch our breaths. My human instincts taking over my need to not breath. I can feel his heartbeat thump thump thump as i lay my head on his chest. A steady drumbeat threatens to lull me to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>